Ode to the Fallen
by prplemyth
Summary: A bunch of songfics to commemorate the people who died in Deathly Hollows. Spoilers for DH obviously.
1. Remus and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

**A/N: Just an idea I had after reading Deathly Hallows. This is basically just a bunch of songfics to commemorate the people who died in Deathly Hallows. Oh, and I'm definitely not JK Rowling, because if I were, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Hedwig, etc. would still be alive, so, consequently, no one would have read any of my books. **

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All our belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye_

"Remus…This is it, isn't it…" said Tonks breathlessly. The two newly weds were surrounded by Death Eaters, with her uncle and aunt leading them.

_  
But we've got one more night_

"It might be, but we can fight. We'll take down as many was we can, Tonks. I know we can. I'm with you. Let's fight so Teddy can have a real life." He grabbed his wife's hand and thought of his new baby son's smiling face.

_  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

"NOW!" Tonks and Remus twisted around, dueling as hard as they could, trying to take down the people who took Sirius, Dumbledore, Lily, James, everyone away from the world.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

"STUPID HALF BREED! STUPID MUDBLOOD WHO DEFILES THE BLACK NAME!" shouted Bellatrix. "You can't beat us. Not even your sweet little love will do anything to stop us." Bellatrix sent a jet of green light that narrowly missed Remus.

_  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die_

"HAH! I got another one!" yelled Tonks.

"Nice one, honey!" said Remus, who was dueling with Rodolphus.

_Cause we are finally free tonight___

_Tonight will change our lives_  
_It's so good to be by your side_

"There's no one else I'd rather be killing scum with than you, Remus. I guess my Auror skills that Moody taught me ended up being useful!" Tonks kept spinning around, missing curses closely, and sending new curses at the Death Eaters

_  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

"Tonks…they just got Fred." said Remus quietly so the Death Eaters wouldn't hear.

"Uhoh…There's gonna be hell to pay from Molly. For Fred?" said Tonks between curses.

"For Fred."

_  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive_

"You know, Tonks," said Remus when he wasn't sending curses around, "Maybe I should think about being an auror. And you could teach me the ropes."

"Oh believe me, Rem. You'd kick my butt."

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

"Remus…They have giants. Oh my god they have giants. We're losing here. We're completely losing. And Harry's nowhere to be found. Oh my god."

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time_

All the hours we left behind

All the answers we'll never find

They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

"Nymphadora!"

"DON'T CALL ME - Wait, what?" said Tonks. Remus whipped Tonks around and pressed his lips against hers with passion.

"I needed to do that…Because this could be our last chance." Tonks had a horrible feeling that he was right.

_Throw it away__  
__Forget yesterday_  
_We'll make the great escape_

Things seemed to go in slow motion as Bellatrix waved her wand. A jet of green light shot out of it, and she watched it hit her husband. That same person killed her cousin. Remus was gone. You never think the last kiss would be the last, even though they both said it would. She thought they'd have more time, that there would be a bigger family in store for the Lupins.

"Aww, is the wittle Auror sad because her husband got killed by mean Auntie Bella?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked around to see if she had help. There was no one around her. She was the only Auror left in that part of the Great Hall. It was all up to her.

_  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

"How do you feel, my niece? Your darling, stupid half breed husband is dead. He was a worthless piece of – "

"DON'T TALK ABOUT REMUS LIKE THAT! HE'S A BETTER MAN THAN YOU'RE HUSBAND WILL EVER BE!" Tonks was red with rage as she sent the Killing Curse at Rodolphus, who had been distracted by Remus' death. He slunk down, unmoving. Bellatrix and Tonks just looked at each other for a moment.

"You…you killed him. You killed my husband."

"Aww, is poor Auntie Bella sad that her wittle niece got the only thing other than Voldemort that you cared about? Did you love him? Will you finally understand that you and lovely little Death Eaters are NOT IMMORTAL?"

"I...I...YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ONE, MUDBLOOD!" screamed Bellatrix.

"Oh my! Auntie Bella is crying!" Tonks let out a jubilant laugh.

And thats when the jet of green light came barreling towards her.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die_

Tonks sank to the ground next to her husband, her hand still in his. Things went black, then cleared up into a new, familiar scene, where her father and husband were smiling at her. She was no longer at Hogwarts. She was with Remus, her love, in a much nicer place where her aunt was no longer trying to kill her. There was no more fear. No more prejudice against them. No more running from the Ministry.

_  
Cause we are finally free tonight_


	2. Fred Weasley

**A/N: New chapter, which is remarkably unexpected, even for me. But this song just seemed to fit, and I needed to be like, "See Fred? I didn't forget you in fanfic world!" (Yes, I know I'm weird :P)**

**Thanks a bunch to: xMessrMoony, brooke-ella1790 and StarsInTheSky123 for reviewing. **

**This chapter is designed differently than the first one, it's kind of like a songfic mixed with my interpretation of a diary belonging to George.**

**Warning: Very angsty and depressing, so if you're still on a Holiday Cheer high, I'd suggest waiting until tomorrow as to maintain said cheer.**

**Oh, and another note, I am not expecting this to be amazing, just I've needed to finish this one up for weeks now.**

Little Summary: Mrs. Weasley gave George a "diary" after the Battle of Hogwarts, and George is, at first, annoyed about it, but then it begins to help.

**6/19/98: **I don't like diaries. It makes me feel like a pansy. And feeling like a pansy reminds me of calling Percy a pansy almost every day of his life. And that makes me think of Fred. Who's gone.

_It's hard to listen to a hard hard heart_

Every time I hear my own heart beating, like when you just wake up and it's complete silence except for your breathing and your heartbeat, I think of him. My heart is pounding, taking me through each day, and each day it hurts. And even so, I'm going to kill Mum for giving me a diary.

**6/20/98:** _Beating close to mine  
_

He was always with me, you know? He was my brother. He was my twin. He was always with me, everywhere. Was. I hate that word. It's kind of like the world's saying he doesn't exist anymore. It hurts like a mother. Just smashing into me, over and over again. Okay, I might not kill her about the diary. I'll just call it a thoughts book, that's all.

_Pounding up against the stone and steel_

**6/27/98:** It kind of feels like, every morning I went to the store and looked at the amazing ideas that Fred specifically came up with, someone, I don't know, smashes me into reality. It's like there's a wall.

_Walls that I won't climb_

A wall that I just can't get over. It's always there, it won't leave me alone. It's kind of like there's me, on one side. And then everything else I've ever lived for is over there, and maybe there's a window, so I can see what I'm missing out on. My family, my friends, my shop, my happiness, it's all over there, on the other side. And I just can't seem to ever get to it.

**7/4/98:** _Sometimes a hurt is so deep, deep, deep_

And sometimes it hurts so much that I just can't see to make it stop. And I start crying and feel like I can't even stop, even though I know it won't help.

_You think that you're gonna drown_

**7/6/98:** Sometimes it feels like it's a weight on my chest that just refuses to go away, so I'm sitting there, with it crushing me.

_Sometimes all I can do is weep, weep, weep_

And since it hurts so bad, I start crying again, harder.

**7/7/98:** _With all this rain falling down_

And it's even worse when the weather decides to imitate me being a human water fountain.

_Strange how hard it rains now_

And now, even though the war's over, it seems to be raining more. Everyone's noticing.

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

And it isn't like, normal rain. It's huge, fat droplets, crashing down to the earth, spaced out evenly, but at the same time it's disorganized.

_When I'm holding on underneath this shroud_

So we all just hide in the house as the rain outside pounds on the roof, where the rain inside of us just keeps hitting us.

_Rain _

It just keeps hitting us.

**7/9/98:** _It's hard to know when to give up the fight_

I don't really know what I should do about this. I mean, yeah, there have been times when I've felt like ending it. But I really just can't. It'd kill my mother, for one thing, and I know that no one would forgive me for doing that to the family. I've gotta try and stay strong.

**7/11/98:** _Two things you want will just never be right_

I want two things: Fred back, and things to be back to normal for everyone. Of course, neither can possibly happen. I'll never get my twin back. Teddy'll never have his parents back. Dennis'll never get his big brother back. Harry'll never have his parents or his godfather or Hedwig back. Hermione still needs to get her parents back from Australia.

**7/18/98:** _Its never rained like it has tonight before_

And…It's still raining. And everything still hurts. And tomorrow's the one month anniversary of their death.

_Now I don't wanna beg you baby_

I don't want to make someone take care of me, make someone make me feel better.

_For something maybe you could never give_

When everyone else is still seriously hurting. I mean, it'd be wrong for me to ask for someone to help me while they're barely balanced, right?

**7/19/98:** _I'm not looking for the rest of your life_

Sometimes I think about what it would have been like if you had lived. If you could have been able to say, "Well, when I was 35…" or "When I was 22 years younger than I am now…". You just…can't. It's impossibly for you to talk about that kind of stuff. Because you died when you were only, what, 20? Yeah, that's right, two decades you lived. Two. Decades. That's all. I feel like this should be written to you, this specific entry. You died one month ago today. And you just…disappeared, it feels like. Your body was there, but you, your soul, everything that made you Fred. It was all gone.

**7/20/98:** _I just want another chance to live_

I need a chance to get better. A chance to live again, to make things better for me, to be alive again. I've basically been dead to my family, really. I feel horrible about it.

_Strange how hard it rains now_

I feel like, maybe, I'm bringing down the rest of the family. Ron's spending almost every day holding hands with Hermione down by the pond, the two of them just talking. He's got someone who really gets him. Ginny spends her time with Harry in the gardens, and they talk too. On a day when you'd be still here, Fred, one of us would go up to each couple and bug the pants off of them. But you aren't here anymore.

R_ows and rows of big dark clouds_

So there's no one to hover over the happy couples like clouds or Mum or anything. Because I'm up here in my room sulking, and you're…Not here, Fred. Fred's not here. Forge isn't here. My twin just…isn't here.

_When I'm holding on underneath this shroud_

**7/24/98:** Good lord I sounded pathetic the other day. I seriously need to get a grip. I'm becoming my mother. No, that sounds mean. We're all affected by this. I'm making it. Mum's making it. We're all sticking around, and I even went to the store today, left my room, the stuff I used to do. I saw Lee yesterday; it was nice to see him. Because it means I still have a friend who isn't related to me, and that I can still hang out with people, and that I'm not insane.

_Rain  
Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

_When I'm holding on underneath this shroud_

**7/26/98:** I went to the store again today. Verity said people missed me, and were asking for me in the shop. It made me feel better. And Ron came with me to the shop. Said he wanted to work there, since he no longer felt the need to

_  
Rain _

**7/27/98:** I suppose Mum's starting to feel a little bit better. She sort of starting to accept it. But one thing confuses me. What happened to your little hand on Mum's clock? It's just sort of…gone.

_Strange how hard it rains now_

Kind of like it left when you did. Kind of like when you disappeared, it did too. I'm quite sure that if it had stayed, though, Mum would have flipped, because it would have been on something like, "mortal peril" 24/7. So, sometimes, it's good not to have the hand on the clock. But you not being on it kind of feels like you've been slightly erased.

**7/28/98:** _Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

To tell the truth, the clouds of this sadness that just looms over, they're gonna keep coming unless I kick them out. And I think I will. Because they're getting sufficiently obnoxious, and being obnoxious is my job. Fred might be gone.

_Well I'm still alive underneath this shroud_

But I'm still here. I can carry on his legacy. I can fight this for both of us. Sure, now it's just George Weasley instead of Fred and George or Gred and Forge, but still, I can take this in his memory. I'll stay strong through the storm. I can take this.

_  
Rain Rain Rain_

It's time to fight the rain. Fight it and win, and, who knows, maybe even become more of the person I was before Fred died. Really, I've still got everyone else, and Fred would shoot me in my remaining ear if he knew how pathetic I was being. And plus, for once the girls will be looking at me as an individual, not as Fred's Twin. This could seriously improve my luck with the ladies…

And I'm gonna thank Mum for the thoughts book or diary or whatever the heck it is.

**A/N2: Hope you liked it! I need assistance figuring out who's death to commemorate next, so review for suggestions, and, heck, review for kicks and giggles too :P.**

**Merci to all who have reviewed and to who will!**

**For anyone who's interested, the song is called, "Rain" by Patty Griffin, and it's REALLY good.**


End file.
